rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyros
Kyros (Kai-Rohs), also known as Kyr Avare' Umbria, is an Icthlarin-Worshipping Mahjarrat warrior roleplayed by Chest Thief. He is the eldest son of Azrael and Meira, and the older brother of Augustus. He was born only about twenty two human years before Augustus was. Origin Kyros was born as the first son of Augustus and Meira, he grew up as a talented warrior. The Beginning Kyros is the older brother of his more well known sibling Augustus. Icthlarin brought the Mahjarrat to Gielinor to fight for the Menaphites against the Armies of Zaros, which would soon prove to be the boost in soldiers that the Menaphite's needed. Kyros fought off their troops until the battle was over. Kyros fought long and hard with his brother to push back the Zarosian army, and finally Zaros' forces were pushed back, the Menaphites were victories, though leaving the Mahjarrat unsatisified, a soon a fallout between Sliske and Icthlarin led the Mahjarrat to join Zaros.Augustus and Kyros followed their father to join Zaros' service. Augustus always just felt more loyalty to his father than anything, with Kyros being a little more questionable. With the skill of the Mahjarrat in his possession, Zaros was able to conquer all of Forinthry, which is now the Wilderness, the Northern Hallowlands, Most of Asgarnia, Misthalin and some of Kandarin. The Empire had spread greatly, and the world was at peace for quite some time. The Twin Demons, Alastor and Nero challenged Azrael to a battle, in which he accepted and then beat them after three days. Augustus and Kyros for some time did their own thing in Zaros' armies, acting almost as rogues, much like they do now, and more or less started their own little Zarosian Fight Club within the Legion of Shadows and the Dawn's Tide Camps. Augustus and Kyros would be the hosts, though also fighting themselves within the fights, every fight where they fought many different Mahjarrat, Demon, Vyre and all sorts of creatures within Zaros' service, and depending on who they fought, they'd sometimes take the forms of humans, in order to have more of a challenge for them. Azrael joined in, this is where he first battled Dagon for the first time, only using fists and claws at first before fighting with magic and swords as well, it was a glorious sight, and Azrael eventually came out on top, whereas it seemed to be quite a close fight, Dagon admitted defeat. Finally, Augustus and Kyros challenged Alastor and Nero to a spar, the four all some way becoming human, either by transformation or possession, began their spar, without weapons, and shirts, a very interesting fight to watch. They began fighting using multiple types of martial arts that they used, Kyros vs Alastor and Augustus vs Nero, the fight seemed evenly matched. Their fight lasted about thirty minutes, with Augustus eventually defeating Nero due to the human's body he was possessing giving way to Augustus' superior strength and skill. The same happened in Kyros' fight with Alastor, and the four became close friends ever since. Augustus, Kyros and Azrael stood strong together, along with their allies, the ones that they would later call the House of Umbria, which would be founded by Azrael, Samael and Dagon, in which they would all take their new identities, human identities, to mask their activity, and hiding amongst the race of humans. Recent Years The Umbria have been recently very involved with the Dominion of Ancients, and Kyros has only recently joined.He mainly works as a bodyguard for the one his father considers a brother, Dimitri Voshan. Kyros' first major involvement with the Dominion was serving as a guard in a meeting with Kandarin, along with his brother Gus. The first Ritual Kyros has attended with the Dominion of Ancients, Azrael and Augustus were also in attendance with Wenceslas, Dimitri Voshan, Zenthos Dae, Thane Krios, Kharak, Skorypius and several others. As a group, the Dominion voted for Eziak to be sacrificed, Wencelas called out. Soon enough, one was volunteered, this Mahjarrat was Vicaero, and he quickly fell, and eventually was sacrificed as the time for the ritual had come, Augustus, Kyros and Azrael, along with Dimitri and Wenceslas were standing very close to the stone, being rejuvenated and gained a vast amount of power from the slain Mahjarrat. Once the Dominion began to fall, Kyros abandoned them. He left only a few days before they tried to usurp Dimitri, as he knew the rebels would have the upper hand. So having left the Dominion, he went into hiding and slowly became more attatched to who he was in the begining. He even follows Icthlarin again, but in secret. Kyros also began adopting human forms, which he uses to get around as disguises. Kyros also has worked on his magic, focusing on persuasion and stealth types. He also has become very good at hiding his aura from others, and entering the minds of others as well. Description There is no set appearance to Kyros, as he takes multiple forms. However, he does prefer wearing light colored robes and having brown hair. Kyros sticks to swords, and his magicks which he has nearly perfected. Category:Mahjarrat Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Menaphite Category:Royalty Category:Fremennik Category:Noble Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Commander Category:Battlemage